Devices herein generally relate to scanning and printing equipment and more particularly to alignment markings used to align items on the platen of scanning devices.
It can be difficult to copy a small picture or illustration on a multi-function device using a scanner, or to aesthetically align the image content on the scanner platen because the content is placed face down on the glass and thus is not directly viewable by the operator. Also, there are times when multi-generational copies will have badly skewed content. Copying these pages by aligning the edge of the sheet to the edge of the scanner will perpetuate the skew, which is not desirable. In such cases, trial and error iterations of item placement on the platen, followed by test copies are often performed until the image content has the desired alignment on the output page.